Mi dulce Sora
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: justo hoy decidí decirle lo que siento, y  se casará, con  mi mejor amigo, por su felicidad debo sonreir ... aunque este muriendo  - Taiorato   se podría decir  one-shot


**Un taiora :D **

**Digimon no me pertenece (si no algo parecido a este fic hubiera pasado y Tai terminaba con Sora)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mi dulce Sora.<strong>

Este, es un gran día, ¿Por qué no lo puedo disfrutar? ¿Qué hace que esté tan desdichado? … no lo sé, ah o tal vez sí; estar presenciando esto, cuando hace tan solo unos segundos decidí sincérame y contártelo todo; te abrí mi corazón; sé que es tarde para los dos, pero aun así no podía seguir pensando que te me ibas de las manos, te me alejabas; y hoy, justo en este momento al ver como mi mejor amigo, se encuentra ante ti arrodillado, pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio; siento que mi vida está por terminar si oigo que articulas esa palabra….

-Sí, - le contestas, me miras nerviosa. Y claro como no estarlo, si hace pocos minutos justo luego de recibir nuestros diplomas de la universidad, te he llevado a un lugar alejado, para abrirte mi corazón; Te lo he dicho Sora: Te amo.

Sé que me falto, valor para hacerlo antes, sé que me falto coraje, se que te estoy perdiendo.

Luego de esa respuesta decido alejarme; Mimi me pregunta, que por qué lo hago, si ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos y tengo que apoyarlos, lo siento no puedo hacerlo; deseo de corazón sean felices; pero no pienso darles mi apoyo, siento como mi corazón se quiebra, como algo dentro de mí se desmorona; es absurdo soy un hombre y un adulto, luego del digimundo aprendí a afrontar las malas experiencias, recuerdo perfectamente cuando Datamon te secuestro, sentí que se iba mi tesoro mas importante; quien iba a pensar que te perdería ante la persona en la que mas confió. Matt.

-No es eso Mimi, estoy cansado además tengo que ir a mostrarles el diploma a mis padres – le miento, no quiero seguirle hablando porque pronto mi corazón me traicionará y empezare a sollozar, quien dice que los hombres por fuertes no lloran, no ha sabido lo que es perder al amor de toda tu vida. Porque es así, Yo siempre te he amado desde aquellos días que compartíamos en el campo de futbol, hasta los remotos días que me explicabas Calculo lineal en la universidad, ya que era la única materia que veíamos juntos; me encantaba parecer un imbécil ante ti, siempre soltabas esas sonrisas y me decías: "idiota"; estaba consciente que al estudiar economía y relaciones internacionales, esos temas para mi eran; ya en ese punto de mi carrera, más fáciles de entender; pero me encantaba compartir contigo aunque fueran unos pocos momentos del día, aun cuando acababan "nuestras clases" con una llamada de nuestro rubio amigo, tu actual pareja. -Nos vemos en la noche - le termino de decir.

Doy la espalda, parto del lugar; siento que me observas, siempre he sentido tu mirada, es tan fuerte y tan penetrante que sin tener que verte directamente, la puedo sentir.

En la noche te tendré que ver, y además de ver a tu nuevo y futuro esposo; oh! Que duro es saber eso, harás una familia, tendrás hijos y no será conmigo.

-Tai, hermano espérame – me grita Hikari, quien observa cómo me alejo rápidamente del auditorio, sin siquiera darle la cara a mis padres.

-¿Qué pasa Kari? - le pregunto

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Papá y mamá te quieren felicitar – termina decirme y yo como por inercia empiezo a gimotear; mi hermanita lo nota, y solo me mira preocupada.

-No quiero estar aquí en este momento – le respondo para salir rápidamente del lugar. Pero siento como me sigue no hago caso y continuo hasta estar afuera del sitio.

-Tai soy tu hermana ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? - me pregunta y yo me sorprendo ¿Cuándo empecé a lagrimear?

-Sora, se casará - le contesto y acto inmediato, coloca una muestra de asombro que cambia inmediatamente al ver como de mis ojos empiezan a salir cada vez mas lagrimas. No dice nada, se me queda mirando unos segundo con cara de tristeza, y luego se acerca y pones sus manos sobre mí. Gracias Hikari, necesito tu apoyo, necesito el abrazo de alguien que me ama; necesito llorar, y lo comprende a la perfección, ya que ubica mi cara sus hombros y siento como con cada sollozo me abraza con más fuerza.

-Ya estas mejor – me termina de decir, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo mientras que toma mi mano, no soy capaz de agradecerle, necesitaba sacar esas lagrimas que desde hacía muchos años estaban estancadas.

Entramos al lugar para encontrarnos de nuevo con todos, ahí están, Tú me miras avergonzada pero no sostienes tus ojos en los míos; yo me trago todos mis sentimientos y me acerco al grupo de nuevo, nos felicitan todos los demás, pero los mas felicitados son Matt y tu.

-Felicitaciones - me atrevo a decirles – Que sean muy felices.

-Gracias – me responde tu futuro esposo – hemos decidido que será en dos semanas; he aceptado el trabajo que me ofrece la NASA, así que luego nos iremos a vivir juntos. – termina Matt. Y siento como mi corazón o lo que quedaba de el, deja de latir, estoy muriendo, sé que estoy muriendo, o ya morí y lo que ven todos nuestros amigos y familiares es solo un caparazón vacio y sin alma. Observo y todos se acercan a ustedes los felicitan, yo no puedo ni siquiera moverme del lugar; siento como una mano aprieta la mía fuertemente, al mirar veo a Hikari, sonriéndome; sonrisa que de inmediato correspondo.

-¡Esta noche lo celebramos! – musito eufórico, no importa mi amargura, tu serás por siempre el amor de mi vida.

Cada familia se retira del lugar, solo quedan tus padres y los míos; somos amigos de la infancia y por ende estos se conocen; mis padres siempre te consideraron una hija, y como estoy seguro tu madre también lo hace conmigo; en momentos como este cuando veo la hermosa relación que llevan nuestras familias logro visualizarnos casados y ellos cuatro con nuestros hijos, jugando, orgullosos de nuestro amor, primero hay que ser amigo para poder amar.

-Tai, - me dices, con una voz notoriamente afligida, no me miras a los ojos, pero haces que espabile totalmente y saque de mi cabeza todos esos pensamientos.

-felicitaci -

-¿Por qué justo ahora? – me interrumpes no dejas que termine de darte mi felicitación por tus prontas nupcias. Esa pregunta no respondo y nerviosamente llevo mi mano derecha detrás de mi nuca y la rasco. – Tanto tiempo espere que lo dijeras -continuas hablando y me sorprendo ante lo que dices. – pensé que, no me veías diferente a Kari – prosigues y yo cambio mi cara de sorpresa por una completamente confundida; es que acaso estás loca, jamás te mire como miro a mi pequeña hermana, es cierto la amo también, pero tú eres lo primero en lo que pensaba al abrir mis ojos en la mañana, tu eres el aire que respiraba, tu eres mi todo Sora. – Ya, es muy tarde – terminas sin siquiera haberme mirado una sola vez, te sientes mal por no corresponderme o ¿Aun guardas un sentimiento por mi? … no. Me respondo yo mismo, de ser así, tu respuesta no hubiese sido afirmativa ante la proposición de Matt.

-Sora. – te hablo después de un silencio incomodo; al ver que tu intentas alejarte – Te amo - termino y doy media vuelta hacia mi familia y pido que nos marchemos, dejándote… no sé cómo… no siento que me mires…

Llegamos a mi casa, están otros familiares, entro me felicitan, dicen que se sienten orgullosos de mí, yo también lo siento, no por mi graduación, si no por mi confesión a ti, aunque no haya sido correspondida.

La tarde pasa rápido ya muchos de las personas en mi casa, se retiran; veo el reloj y es hora de salir hacia donde Matt; la celebración empezará.

-Kari, es hora de irnos - le aviso a mi hermana quien está terminando de arreglarse, parece feliz, su relación con Tk es prospera, me alegra mucho, porque bastante difícil fue convencerme, y muchos golpes míos se gano el enano.

-llegamos, - digo, sin siquiera inmutarme, y Hikari lo nota.

-hermano, -me dice y tomando mi mano en señal de fortaleza -animo, hoy es tu graduación. – termina de decirme y le sonrío, a lo que te prometo que me divertiré con todos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Entramos y apenas me ves, te apartas de tu novio. Yo me acerco a él, y lo saludo como siempre, me ofrece licor, que acepto inmediatamente; tú te acercas a mi hermana y a mimi que están en un costado de la sala, conversando, les ofreces licor y cada una toma un vaso; estoy con Matt y me cuenta lo alegre que se siente porque tendrá a la persona más maravillosa a su lado, y estoy seguro de que es así, no hay nadie más especial que tu; mientras él sigue hablando yo te miro y veo como les hablas a las chicas, ahora uniéndoseles Yolei; y empiezas a relatar algo, obtienes la atención de todas, la que menos se sorprende es mi hermana, podría ser que hablas de mí, no lo creo; miras constantemente a Matt; continuas hablando y en un segundo; pareces perderte en un recuerdo; Mimi te hace reaccionar tomándote de los hombros; tu inmediatamente sueltas en llanto; es tan fuerte que haces que todos nos percatemos de ello.

Matt rápidamente se acerca a ti, tu lo abrazas, yo que iba detrás de él, doy un paso hacia atrás y me detengo; observo como todos se acercan a preguntar que tienes, y sueltas a llorar mas fuerte; Matt te toma del brazo, y te lleva hacia una pequeña habitación, la conozco es su habitación; entran y esperamos unos minutos todos afuera.

Las música se ha detenido; todos estamos preocupados, como quisiera abrazarte, todos especulan que ha pasado, yo estoy callado escuchando sus rumores; las chicas no comentan, solo se lanzan miradas cómplices.

Después de varios largos y tortuosos minutos; sale Matt; parece enfadado; se para al frente mío, lo miro y se nota como de sus ojos salen chispas de enojo; lo siguiente que siento es su fuerte puño impactarse con mi rostro

-¡Que daño! – exclamo, aun en el piso, no es tan doloroso como saber que te perdí en la mañana, pero ¿por qué actúa así Matt?

-Matt, no lo golpees, él no tiene la culpa - veo como te lanzas sobre el enfadado matt para parar sus ataques; quien parece no parar de desquitar su rabia en ¿Mi?

-Lo sé, - termina diciéndote, parece que tus palabras lo hicieron reaccionar; pero en cambio está triste.

-¿Qué pasa? – se atreve a preguntar nuestro amigo Jou.

Ninguno dice nada, Izzy me ofrece su mano, y me incorporo del piso, aun con mi mano sobre el golpe; estoy confundido ¿Qué es lo que pasó?, mi sorpresa aumenta, al ver cómo te quitas la argolla de tu dedo; y desenrollas la mano de Matt, aun vuelta puño, y depositas delicadamente el objeto en ella.

-Lo siento – terminas de decir, y me miras – no puedo hacerlo - sueltas a llorar y sales corriendo del lugar; dejando a todos con una cara total de interrogación. Matt se acerca a mí, coloca sus manos en mis hombros; y cierro los ojos como esperando otro golpe

-Ve y síguela, - me dice con su voz totalmente quebrada – Es, por ti – terminas dándome la espalda. No entiendo porque dice eso; pero salgo corriendo por el mismo lugar donde minutos antes tú te fuiste.

Corro sin dirección aparente, ¿Qué tan rápido una chica puede correr ?, me pregunto, vuelvo mi vista y te diviso, estas sentada bajo un faro en una pequeña banca, sigues sollozando fuertemente, ¿algo te duele?, con cautela me acerco, y al sentirme cerca te asustas; yo sigo con mi objetivo y se siento a tu lado; pasan varios segundos antes de que intente hacer algo; te recargas levemente a mi; y sueltas en lagrimas nuevamente; me siento impotente, pero te abrazo, para que llores cómodamente sobre mi pecho.

-Tai - empiezas a hablar, sintiendo como te ahogas con el llanto. – Yo no me puedo casar con Matt,- me dices

-No digas eso, no dejes que lo que te dije te aleje de su amor – contengo las lagrimas que quieren salir; estoy haciendo el mejor de mis esfuerzos para apoyar ese matrimonio.

-No entiendes, - me dices haciendo que me aleje un poco y te mire de frente, tu aun con la cabeza gacha continuas – no puedo seguir mintiéndome -prosigues y levantas tu rostro – Yo Te amo, Tai - suavemente dices, dejándome con la boca y los ojos totalmente abiertos. He escuchado las palabras que toda mi vida he deseado escuchar, pero….. hay un pero en toda historia, ¿Gracias a qué? Al sufrimiento de mi mejor amigo. Es injusto, ahora soy yo el que baja la mirada. – cuando entramos a la habitación de Matt, - empieza tu explicación ya sin tantas lagrimas en tus ojos, solo con las pocas presentes en tus ahora negras mejillas; tu maquillaje se había corrido totalmente, - le dije, todo lo que me confesaste, y él me dijo que siempre supo tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero aun así se había enamorado y yo le había permitido eso – sigues - es cierto, yo le permití que estuviéramos juntos, pero siempre te ame, pensé que para ti solo era como una familiar más, eso me deprimía y buscaba consuelo en Matt, siempre lo halle, y se lo agradezco, pero no me quiero mentir más. – terminas y vuelvo a observarte, nunca me bajaste la mirada seguía ahí firmemente clavada -Te amo

Esas palabras hacen que me sienta volar, esbozo una sonrisa, tal vez no puede ser completamente feliz, por el daño que le hago a Matt, pero igual no puede salir de mi otra cosa

-Yo también - te contesto, y tú notas como detrás de esa sonrisa, empiezan a salir lágrimas.

Recuestas tu frente a la mía; secas quedadamente mis lagrimas y cerramos los ojos; por un momento me siento en paz; tu manos acarician dulcemente mis mejillas; al sentir que tu tacto termina, abro los ojos, para encontrarme los tuyos, me pierdo en ellos, lentamente nos acercamos, en un tierno beso; luego lo profundizamos; te sientas mirando al frente, tomándome de la mano; me miras, esperando una respuesta…

-tengo que hablar con Matt, - tú te sorprendes de que lo nombre, pero no es tan raro es mi amigo y aun sufre – porque no pienso alejarme de ti, nunca – te sonrojas y te acercas de nuevo a mis rostro pidiéndome otro beso, que gustoso te ofrezco.

-no quiero, que este momento acabe – me dices recostándote en mi pecho, yo pienso igual, cuando nos paremos tendremos que explicar a todos, pero no importa estoy dispuesto a hacerlo y a enfrentarme al mundo entero por tu amor, no te pienso perder, perdón a todos lo que sufren, pero

-Siempre te amaré - recuesto mi cabeza sobre la tuya.

¿Qué nos espera mañana? Solo el de arriba lo sabrá, estoy vivo eso es lo que siento, mi corazón late de nuevo solo por ti, y eso es lo que realmente me importa, gracias devolviste un poco de razón a esta cruel existencia que llevaba….

Ojala esta noche dure para siempre… así como mi amor Por ti Mi dulce Sora….

* * *

><p>no me quedo super Genial... pero es un pequeño tributo a esta genial pareja !<p>

espero Opiniones ^^


End file.
